Broken Heart
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Shadow's heart is still broken from Sparkle, his old girl friend. He decides to write a letter expressing his pain on a letter. This is what he has to say to the girl he once loved.


Broken Heart

'Here I am again, writing another letter you will never see, Sparkle. This cycle had to end and the changes I've decided to take are now in effect. The heart you broke will never be fixed and you will never see the tears I shed in result of your choice. It's decided that both ways must stray further apart if I'm to get back on the road again. You betrayed me for Stitchie, lied to me, cheated my future, and played with a fragile heart. I was willing to change for you but now I see that the whole concept of "love" is fabricated as the Gold Asteroid Hoax in Planet Chussun. Now I write with not only a broken heart, but a deep bitter coldness grasping onto it. The words you speak will never be as valued as the relationship we both had. Nothing you say will win me back. Nothing you ask will be heard. Your pleas will be taken as deception and will not be considered important for me to act on them. This broken heart will not be fixed and this body will soon have the same fate.

I stopped taking my pills, Jumba made me. You tried to stop me, but why should I? You made the monster I will soon become and you wish for me to correct that for you? I will not listen to anyone, particularly nobodies like you. Yes, you are a cheating whore nobody and that's all I'll see from you. And Stitchie…What about him? I see an abuser, an opportunist, and a cheat. He will beat you like he beat me. You will cry and your tears are nothing to me. I will not help you. I will leave you to your fate as a price you bargained for your treachery. Call me cold, call me hateful, call me anything you wish but don't call for me when you need the help. You squandered it on selfish desires and you will be paid in full.

My body is starting to take change now. I can now see all around me with the eyes surrounding my body. I'll change like everyone wanted in the first place. I will not be part of a community that shares the same view of love the same you did. A trail of broken hearts take residence onto this planet and the human aspect of love is twisted into so many ways that I can't understand what is right or wrong. But the only thing that I can understand is that lies are in place of raw emotion. I don't understand the human nature when it comes to love. It makes me feel like you've rubbed off of that aspect and tampered with my love towards you in the process. Stabbed me in the back and through my heart…And for what? Because I wasn't like you? Because I wasn't like all the other experiments or born experiments? Because I was different you figured I wasn't worth the effort to invest in? Well, I've got a message for you, Sparkle. YOU…ARE…NOT…WORTH…MY…EFFORT! There I said it. You're a two time bitch with mind of an inbred human with stupid being your only language. Saying that, I feel even more change going through my mind. I feel cold and alone inside now. It's like my heart became a stone statue because of you.

Have you ever once thought about how I would feel? Or was this some game to you? No more games will be played with me in it. From now on, I'll be my own agent. You and Stitchie will be my pillars of pain and thorns of my life. I'll change and make sure I don't fall in love again. You will be my sole purpose for hating life. Not my real father, not my fake father, Stitch, not the neglect everyone has bestowed on me, but YOU. You, you, you, you, YOU! It's all YOU! The final straw as been picked and the game is now over. I'm changing and I'll show what change REALLY does to people who are forced to become different.

My paws are starting to change now. It's getting harder to grasp this pencil to write with. It just tells me that I need to practice more with shape shifting abilities. My mother will have a fit if she saw what I was doing to myself because of you. I don't want her sad on Mother's Day. I don't want her to become sad because of me. I can't grasp onto this pencil any more. I will tell you one thing, the next time you see me, I'll be changed completely and that could be many years because I'm leaving this planet and all the love I have left with it.

Thank you for showing me how crooked love is. Now, I have more pressuring issues to attend and that's finding Shade. Good riddance, Sparkle. My broken heart will never be yours to handle, nobody can have me but the cold dead fingers of Death himself.

Good bye, Sparkle,'

Shadow took one look at the note he wrote and set it on fire. He snarled deeply and left the room as the smoldering ash lay in the waste paper basket. The only thing that survived from the fire was 'Good bye, Sparkle' on top of the ash.


End file.
